DenmarkPrussia Ficlet 2
by NovaShadows13
Summary: Prussia is living with Denmark and is still recovering from the abuse he suffered at Russia's hands. Oneshot.  COMPLETE. Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen-ai  again, not sure what to call it , some language, slightly hinted at MPreg


Denmark/Prussia Ficlet 2

Summary: Prussia is living with Denmark and is still recovering from the abuse he suffered at Russia's hands.

I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia

Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen-ai (again, not sure what to call it), some language, slightly hinted at MPreg

For the record:  
Magnus – Denmark  
Gilbert – Prussia

Issak and Viktor are from another RP. They are Prussia's kids by Russia.

/

This couldn't be happening.

Not here.

Not now.

He couldn't go through this again, couldn't force his kids through this again.

One abusive father was more than enough for them to have to had to deal with.

Prussia cowered under a table, hiding Viktor and Issak behind him, listening to Denmark's furious, drunken rampage through the house and trying to find a way to get the kids out of the house and someplace safe before Denmark found them.

Prussia could take the beating.

He wouldn't let the boys suffer at Denmark's hands.

The footsteps got louder. Prussia shoved the kids farther back under the table.

"GILBERT, GET YOUR FUCKING COWARDLY ASS OUT HERE! IF I HAVE TO FIND YOU, I'LL FUCKING SKIN YOU!" Denmark yelled, drunkenly. "DON'T MAKE ME COME LOOKING FOR YOU!"

Prussia flinched as the sound of a vase shattering echoed through the hallways. Swallowing hard, he turned to the twins.

"Stay here." He said, softly, just loud enough for them to hear. "I'll try to lead him away from here. When you can't hear him anymore, go for the window. Once you're outside, pick a direction and keep going. Don't stop until you find Sweden, Finland, Austria, Norway, Iceland, or Germany. Whoever you do find – stay. with. him."

"What about you, Mommy?" Issak asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry about me. Just get out of here."

"But, Mommy…" Viktor started.

"No buts." Prussia said. "I'm sorry I put you through this again." He started to crawl out from under the table. Once he was out, he turned back to the twins.

"No matter what happens," he said, "I want you two to always remember that I love you, and I always will." Slowly, he stood and left the room.

/

Prussia had barely gotten out of the room and closed the door when he felt someone grab his hair and pull him back, slamming his head into a wall.

"Where were you hiding, Gilbert?" Denmark said, a twisted grin on his face. "You weren't trying to run away from me, were you?"

Prussia swallowed as the all too familiar words caused Denmark's face to flicker back and forth between his own and Russia's.

"I w…wasn't t…trying to leave…Denmark…" he said, softly. Denmark's hand tightened in his hair.

"You're lying." He said, his voice dripping with alcohol and venom. "You're disgusted with me and trying to leave me."

"N…No, Denmark…I'm n…not." Denmark's hand tightened again.

"Stop lying to me, Gilbert!"

"I'm n…not!" was all Prussia managed to get out before Denmark's fist collided with his face.

/

He hadn't fallen unconscious during the beating. He rarely did now. It was a cruel thing his body did to him. Sometimes, his body would grow numb to the pain and would let him stay in that unfeeling limbo for a while.

This time, he wasn't so lucky.

Everything ached. Even having clothes on hurt.

Prussia wanted to cry. How did he keep ending up in these situations? Why was he always the one who ended up in the abusive relationship?

A tiny body curled up against him. "Mommy?" came a soft, scared voice. Issak's voice.

"I told you two to get out of here." Prussia said, his voice soft and weak.

Another small body curled up against him. Viktor.

"We couldn't leave you here, Mommy." He said softly. A small smile forced its way to Prussia's lips.

The twins tried to care for their mother, but given their current situation, there wasn't much they could do. Injuries in this house were rarely treated, mostly out of fear of Denmark's wrath. Thankfully, there was not a lot of blood this time, but Prussia knew that was a luxury for them.

They remained in the hallway, huddled against each other for a while. The kids were acting as protectors to their mother while he tried to get a bit of rest. Prussia hated it when their roles were reversed like this. He was there mother, he should be the one protecting them. They shouldn't have to deal with this.

So, why didn't he leave? Fear, mostly. If he left, Denmark would follow him and make life difficult. If he went to someone else, Denmark would become enraged and jealous and may even hunt down Prussia's new partner and try to hurt him or her.

But he could get the kids out. If the kids were safe, it didn't matter what happened to Prussia.

Finally, the albino started to move. He couldn't waste this chance to get the kids out and away from here. Issak protested slightly, saying that Mommy was too hurt to be moving. Prussia shook his head.

"We need to get out of the hallway…and away from here."

The kids obediently let him up, but remained close to him. Just looking at them, Prussia felt another twinge of pain. They were so young, yet they looked so scared and so exhausted.

Prussia slowly started to make his way down the hallway, leaning against the wall for support. Issak and Viktor followed close behind him, like little ducklings following their mother. They had barely gotten half-way down the hallway when Prussia froze suddenly.

"M…Magnus…wh…what are you d…doing?" he stammered, flinching slightly as the Dane approached, a psychotic gleam in his eyes, a twisted grin on his face, and his battle axe in his hand.

"You won't leave me, Gilbert." He said, in a voice that was more twisted than normal. Slowly, he raised his battle axe. "I'll make sure that you stay here forever."

/

Denmark awoke the instant that his brain registered that the soft whimpers he was hearing were not coming from his dream, but from the pile of blankets in the bed next to him. He quickly sat up and placed his hand on Prussia's shoulder. The albino didn't move or stop whimpering, crying, and begging someone to stop.

"Gil." Denmark said, shaking him gently. Prussia whimpered more.

"Gil, wake up." He shook the ex-nation again. Prussia made a small noise, as if he was in pain, which caused Denmark to quickly withdraw his hand.

"Magnus…please…" Prussia whispered. "S…Stop…I'm…I'm s…sorry…I…w…won't…n…no…s…stop…"

Denmark froze at the mention of his name. What was Prussia dreaming?

Snapping himself out of that train of thought, he grabbed Prussia's shoulder again, a little harder than before, and shook the albino again.

"Gil, please. It's just a dream. Wake up, Gil!"

There was still no response from the albino. Denmark shook him a little harder.

"Wake up, Gil, please wake up. It's just a dream. Whatever's happening to you, it's not real. It's just a dream."

Again, there was no reaction from the albino. Tears started welling up in Denmark's eyes.

"Gil, please! Wake up!" he said, grabbing Prussia's shoulder and rolling the ex-nation onto his back.

As soon as Prussia's back hit the bed, he snapped awake, a terrified look on his face. His eyes widened when he saw Denmark, and he started shaking.

"Gil." Denmark said softly, gently running a hand through the snow-white hair before pulling the albino into his arms. "It was just a dream, Gil." He said, his voice soft, gentle, and soothing. Prussia whimpered and curled against Denmark, burying his face in the crook between the Dane's neck and shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

Something warm hit Denmark's chest. It took the Dane a few moments to realize the ex-nation was crying. He pulled the albino a little closer and started rocking him.

"Shhh…shhh…it's ok, Gil. It's ok."

"It was just so real…" Prussia whispered, sobbing softly against Denmark's chest.

"It was only a dream. It's not going to hurt you. It was only a dream."

"It was like being back with Russia…" he whispered. Denmark gently rubbed the albino's back.

"You're not with Russia, Gil. You're in Denmark. You and the kids are safe. No one's going to hurt you here."

Prussia's hand tightened on Denmark's shoulder and he whimpered again. Denmark started humming softly, still rocking the albino. He didn't stop until he felt Prussia relax and heard him breathing calmly.

"You ok?" he asked. Prussia nodded.

"You sure?" Prussia nodded again.

"All right."

" 'M still mad at you." Prussia said.

"What? Why?" Denmark said, his eyes wide with shock.

"The dream." Prussia mumbled against Denmark's chest. The Dane pouted.

"C…Can I make it up to you?" he asked.

"Depends." Prussia mumbled.

"On what?"

"How you plan to make it up to me."

A slight smirk appeared on the Dane's face. "So, something like this would work?" he said, untangling himself from Prussia and capturing the albino's lips in a kiss, while laying him back down.

When their lips parted, an amused look appeared on Prussia's face.

"This", he said, "will work perfectly."


End file.
